Together as One
by patrickregalado
Summary: Let's say Kazuto has friends since childhood have same interested to the computer and beginning to play SAO. All 5 of them are beta tester hardcore so much they have reach, rare and legend and plan to make a guild called "Brotherhood". To finish the game. Still part have KiritoxSuna
1. Prologue

_**We all know Kitiko is a beater, and he been since the beta release of course! Let's say he has some friends in real world and also some meet and later meet real life in the SAO too. They made a guild only for them of friends, and maybe add some member.**_

_**Kirito and his 4 friend is best friend, they have same interested on computer and so on. Let's say they are really close like they are brother or twins – let's say 5 friends have same interested and so on imagine they are all brother.**_

* * *

On the past Kirito and his 4 friends are really interested on the game called SAO (Sword Art Online), they all also the helmet **[Me: I don't what they are called!]**. They are beta-tester of the game. 5 of them are intelligent, kindness to everybody only 5 them are the only friend and some friend. Their other friend know them and respect and know them very well and also strong to their history of their sport and their self-defense to them and friends.

They also have interested to computer, they completely have made some program of their own on their computer of their own desktop more like their own computer.

They best friend since their childhood. Their parents are also friends they mostly spend together talking about their interested of their life, like they have crush on a classmate and for sure they will help them together no matter what, sometime great or lead to fail.

They have received the BETA for the SAO, they know much about the game. While on the beta release, friend of him username: Arthur has this idea try to hack the game SAO to make attachment to one of them just in case went crazy. They have quick chat and they all agree the only person will be Arthur because it is his idea, and they make sure NERVEGEAR will know they make lot of time of research and finally success he will not be trace like the secret will not be trace or whatever that he will be not be caught hacking or so on.

In the game, they made it a lot in the game, and they planned to form a guild when it is release the main goal to real the 100th floor before other's or with others.

* * *

Let's get to their name shall we. Arthur, he is Carl Richard he is completely blond he is from America his dad married a Japanese woman, he is born half Japanese – half American and also have heart to music. Saji is a full Japanese like me, he's name is Lewis Hymes he have a color brown hair. Johnny is same with Arthur half Jap and America, he is black hair also have heart for music. And, Fernando same with Arhur and Saji, he real name Chuck Richard twin brother of Carl.

Kiritaya/Kirito is on front of his computer, and reading his book about the SAO (Sword Art Online) the history or something about **[Me: Really, I have no idea but to me on the anime it is more like about the history about the game.]**

"Brother, I'm off to practice." She has left the house and went to the doujo or the school where she practice a message pop on the screen more like his best friends about the SAO release.

_Arthur said: Kirito! SOA going to be fully release really soon!  
_ _Lewis said: Banshi, we all know Kirito is going to come and so the rest of the group._

Kiritaya look at the screen been chatting with the group, sometime they have argue like an occasion, plan or whatever that they can't come. I stop reading and begin typing to my group, we always.

_You said: Of course, I'll come it is full release!  
Johnny said: We know that you will come.  
Fernando said: Yeah! Let's just Log-in already guys, let's meet at outside of the Beginning City on the east.  
Arthur said: That's a great idea!  
Lewis said: yeah!  
Johnny: I agree!  
Fernando: Same with me!_

All five of us stop and close the chatting and set for the NerveGear to begin. "LINK START"

Goes white and going to through some sort of minimum of colors and come out circle have "feel", "Tastes" and so on.

Langauge, he have pick Japanese

Username:  
Password:

He has type his username and password.

Kirito have log in and blink and moving his arm, front of him is Lewis waiting him to log-in, and he said "Finally, I'm back" "Hey! Kirito where have to bean, other have went to the west to begin some XP due to the Beta." Kirito nodded, they ran off to meet them. Further both of them are sword man.

While running like they know the places, one red hair guy saw them running and he follows them and said "HEY! YOU TWO THERE!" he follows them until in the Alleyway both them stop, and look behind them, who are calling them. "Us?" Kirito and Saji answer together, he take a breath and said "You two like been here before. Are guys are better beta tester, right?" "Y-Yeah" Kirito answer. "Today is my first day." He is going closer to them and said "Show me the basic, OK?" Kirito and Lewis look confuse trying to figure it out. And, he makes a clap sound like begging "I'm Begging." "I'm Klein, nice to meet you." He added. And, they accepted to help him "I'm Kirito" "And I'm Lewis" both of them greeted back.

* * *

Klein hit going back hit by a boar "Right in the crotch…" he said holding like been hit. "Seriously…" one of friend Kirito let's say Arthur, "Do you know you don't get hurt" Fernando said, also Johnny is there with too, and said "You don't feel pain, right?" and then "Oh, yeah" "Just habit I guess." He added. "Um… who are guys?" Klein asks, and they introduce themselves, and Arthur said "Lewis sends us a letter you guys here helping with you and we like to help." "What is important is your initial motion input." Fernando said. "Sure, I got that…" Klein replies to him, "but he keeps moving around." He added. "If you do the motion input right" he grab a pebble "and active a sword skill," he added, he post for a while and throw the pebble. Hit the boar in the back, it is angry and looking at Kirito, he's friend just watch. "The system will ensure that technique connects." He said, "Motion input… Motion input…" Klein said and begins a fighting stance. "How should we put this?" Johnny said, boar attack Kirito and dodge, the boar attack again he went to defense holding for a while "add slight pause, and when you feel the skin begin to active, let it explode" Kirito said, Johnny let him, and his friend of course. "Explode?" Klein said, and realize move his feet and place his sword behind begin to glow, and Kirito and he's friends smile what he did. Kirito kick the boar going to Klein, and he slices off the boar.

"All right!" Klein said with happiness, "congrats" Kirito and he's friend said together, and Kirito and Klein high-five. "But, boar is same to slime in the other game." Arthur said, "Seriously? I thought it was a boss or something" Klein said to them, "Of course not." Johnny said.

"Um… why do you guy's said all together are you guy's twin or something?" Klein asks them, they look at him and said "No, we are best friend and also childhood friend for a long time. Sometime, we are twins or triplet more than, more above triplet." Johnny said, "Most time we likely know what to say next." Fernando said.

Klein understands do the same thing again, pretty like it, "Pretty exciting isn't it?" Kirito said, "Yeah" Klein said, and begin stabbing and said "There are lots of skills, right? Like blacksmith and stuff?" Klein said, and "Yeah, I've heard there an unlimited number of skills" "However there are no magic." He added. "An RPG without magic? That's pretty bold decision."

"Isn't more fun to move your body as you fight?" Lewis said, "Your right" Klein reply. "OK! Let's head to the next one!" Arthur said.

* * *

"I still can't believe it; no matter many times I see it… That we're in a game" Klein said, "Whoever made it is a genius. It really amazing…" he added. Klein agrees what he has said.

"By, the way you're a swordsman, but what's with guy's shield, spear, axe?" he ask them.

"Well simple… Kirito is a swordsman, for I'm a Lance using a spear and a shield me and my twin Fernando, the rest has their own style." Banshi said, "Wow, you two are twin!" Klein said. "By the way when you guy's receive the beta?" He asks them. "Simple, we are the first 5 to the Beta. And, we made far enough to other Beta, like we have reached on the 22 floor, Right?" Banshi said. "Yeah, we made far to 22 floor." Saji said.

Klein was shock that floor they have made it. "Well, I need to go I'm getting hungry. I'm logging out" He said. "Well, food is also important." Johnny said, "I already order a hot pizza at 5:30" he told them. "Seems your prepare." Kirito have reply to him. "Yeah, well, once I've eaten, I'll be back." He told them.

"After this, I'm meeting up with some people I know from another game like to meet them?" Klein asks them. "Um… No thanks, we kind of occupied." Lewis said, "Ok, I can understand." Klein understands "Well… you guy's going to meet them next time." Klein added. Klein then went to menu, "eh… no log out button." Klein said with confuse. "It is on the button men-" Kirito cut off when he see it, and he's best friends also check it really gone. "What is going?! IS THIS FREAKEN BUG?!" Johnny said, "Yeah… What is going?" Klein said. "It is just beta just over, I'm sure some people are freaking out…" Klein said, "In a second, you will be, too." Kirito said, and he's friends nodded, "It's 5:25." Arthur said. Klein is shock what he heard, "My teriyaki mayo pizza and ginger ale!" Klein said with extreme shock. "Just hurry and called Game Master" Johnny said to make stop easily. "I tried, but nothing happening." Klein said. "Is there any other way to log out?" Klein said. "I'm terribly sorry, if a player want to log out them out, is on the menu." Lewis said.

"That's nut. There gotta be some way." Klein said, "Return! Log out! Escape!" Klein thinking will work on the last part he have fist up with jumping. "We told you, there is no other way or even an emergency log out." Kirito said. "You're kidding, right?" Klein told them. "I know. I'll just rip the NerveGear off my head…" Klein said. "That's just playing stupid; we can't move our body in the real world." Fernando said. "So… we have to wait them to fix the bug." Klein said, "Or someone in the real world to remove the NerveGear from us." Kirito said. "But, I live alone." Klein said "What about you guys?" Klein asks them. "I live with my parents." Johnny said, "I live with my parent and also my younger brother" Saji said, "I live with my parent with also my twin brother Fernando" Arthur said. "I live with mom and little sister so I'll think they'll notice by dinnertime…" Kirito said, Klein heard Kirito about his sister, he went to Kirito and put his hand his shoulder with force. "H-How old is your little sister?" "She's on a sport team, and she hates game" he move little back due to Klein force. "She has nothing to do with people with us." Kirito said, he's friends or let's say brother, they know what he will do. "That doesn't ma-" he was cut out due to Kirito kick to his crotch. He went to the floor and holding his floor. "Right, it doesn't hurt." Klein said. "More importantly, don't you find this weird?" Lewis said.

"Sure, I do." Klein said, "It's a bug." He added. "It's isn't just a bug, maybe… No that' can't be…" Arthur said, "What is it? Just spill it out my twin brother." Fernando said, "I-I think… It is a include in the game." He replies to his twin. All around him are shock, and then a bell rang sound, "It's an announcement." then a shine around them.

* * *

Everybody is been teleported more like forced teleport. "Force teleport?" Kirito thought and so his 4 friends/brother, the rest of the player talking each other, why are they in the beginning, where they have spawned.

"Up there!" Lewis said, blink a red with word "WARNING" and the rest with System announcement and same with the warning fill with the entre sky and a blood leaking from the red warning going to one place forming one giant avatar look like with a hood.

"What is that?" Klein ask himself with confuse. "A game master" random player "Why doesn't he have a face?" another one, "Is an event?" another one.

**Attention Player!**

**Welcome to my World.**

Kirito and his 4 brother/best friend said "My World?" with confuse.

**My Name is Kayaba Akihiko.**

**As of this moment, I am the Sole who control this world.**

Kirito is shock remember that the book he read, about the NerveGear magazine. "Is that really him?" a random player said. People saying stuff **[Me: Getting bored, let's say skip people starting now!]**

**I'm sure you've already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu.**

**But this is not defect in the game.**

**I repeat…**

**This is not defect in the game.**

**It is a feature of Sword Art Online.**

"A-A feature?" Klein said with confuse more like asking himself again.

**You cannot log out of SAO yourselves. And no one the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear.**

**Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life.**

People are shock with this, "What's he talking about? He's gotta be nuts. Right, Guy's?" he asks them, "He's right that the transmitter signal work like a microwaves. If they safety were disabled, it could fry the brain." Kirito told to Klein. "Then, if the power cut off…" Klein asks again, "No, it have a internal power. Enough last long, we also try it while on beta it take least than week to power run off" Banshi said. "But this is crazy." Klein said, "What is going on?" he added.

**Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored the warning, and have attempted to remove NerveGear.**

**As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world.**

"Two hundred and thirteen?" Kirito said with shock. "I don't believe it…" Klein said too.

**As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths.**  
Popping out from the News of the event.

**Thus, you can assume that the danger of a NerveGear being removed in now minimal.**

**I hope you relax and finish the game. But I want you to remember this clearly.**

**There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. **

**If your HP drop to Zero, you avatar will be forever lost. And simultaneously, The NerveGear will fry your brain.**

Kirito is shock, and then think about boar attack him and lost his entire HP.

**There is only one mean to escape.**

**To complete the game.**

**You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, floor 1.**

**If you make your way through the dungeon.**

**And, defeat the floor boss; you may advance to the next level.**

**Defeat the final boss on the floor 100, and you clear the game.**

"Clear?" "What's he talking about?"

Klein saything about the no beta tester reach that floor except the group of Kirito and his 4 best friends reach on the floor 22

**Finally, I've added a present from me to you to your item storage.**

**Please see it yourself.**

Everybody check their item storage called Mirror, 'Mirror' Kirito and his friends though. They press it and see their own reflection. And, player to some shine everybody. "Klein?" Kirito said to Klein what he saw.

"You okay, Kirito?" Klein going to him "Y-yeah…" kirito reply to him. "Who are you?" he asks Klein his real appearance on the real world. "And, who are you?" Klein said back to him. And, he check his own reflection on the mirror, it is him same look at the real world. So as the rest some other female are male and other male are really female.

They said you're name bla! **[Me: got bored let's just skip to the main part the GM and the scan and so on]**

"I think the NerveGear cover your entire head with high-density signal devise…" Arthur said, "That's mean… so it can see what our face look like." Fernando said.

_-This is really not good, we have to reach the top floor, and we only reach on the 22nd floor, this will be years to complete before your time run out on the real world._ Lewis though more risk dying in real world or in Aincrad.

**[Me: bla, bla getting tired of typing let's just skip to my own interested part!]**

**Right now, you're probably wondering, "Why?" Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and Nervegear, do all this?**

**Ransomed?**

**My goal has finally been achieved.**

**I created Sword Art Online for one reason…**

**To create this world and intervene in it.**

"Kayaba…" said with rage about his saying. So does he's friend, more dangerous they will have to make plan to survive this and make it to the Floor 100.

**And now, it's complete.**

**This end the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch.**

**Good Luck, Players.**

And, then slowly disappear from them and the sky back to normal, 10,000 players remain silence. Silence for a moment.

_This isn't game anymore, this real life… battle to survive._Kirito though

_Strongest will survive and the weak will be lost. But, strongest will take the lead to battle the boss…_ Banshi though.

_This real… the genius who created the NerveGear and create a completely virtual space, just become a madman. Kayaba Akihiko._

A girl dropper the mirror "no… NO!" she shouted and place both hand on her shoulder carrying, and kneeling.

"Screw you!"

"Let me out! Let me out of here!"

"I can't stay… I got meeting to attend you!"

"What are you thinking?"

"Let us go!"

And then shield is been remove, Kirito notice it, "Guy's, Klein follow Me." whisper, Kirito grab Klein hand and run where Kirito and Klein are going, and leave the place

And, they are same place they have met more like him, Saji and Klein.

"Listen to us." kirito is lead of them 4 friends are behind him. "We are going to the next village right now. Come with us." "If he what he said is true, we are dead man!" Lewis said Kirito open his map and show the town to be going. "The only way to survive in this world by making yourself stronger as soon as possible to reach to a high level." Kirito said, "The resources within virtual MMORPG are limited, soon be run out dry." Johnny said, "In other word col, XP, and item we can earn are limited." Fernando said. "The fields surrounding the Town of Beginning" will be soon hunted with monster to kill all player." Arthur said. "To this efficient, we should head to the next town. We know all the path and dangerous area." Kirito said. "Even level 1, I can get safely." Kirito said.

Klein said "But… But you know…" "I spend a whole night in line to buy this with my friends from the other game." He added. "They're out there, in the plaza." he told them, "I can't leave them." He added again.

Kirito and also his 4 best friends check their levels are 1. It will be long time. '_If it were just Klein… but two more… or few more...' _Kirito though about Klein friends, his friends understand him, and so him understand, like he have this situation imagine he is in Klein shoe's he will sure denied the offer and so he's friend. "Sorry." Klein said, Kirito and his friends are not shock they understand him. "Klein we understand you're saying sometime, we are on your shoe. Friends are important we most denied offer come along and come together and fight together and die together as one team." Saji said, Klein understand he is saying, and he's friend.

"I used to run guild in my last game." Klein said, 5 of them are shocked he said, the 4 friends of Kirito know who to be a leader; they are looking Kirito to be the perfect leader he sometime have a commanding aura.

"If something happened, just message us." Kirito said to Klein, "Will do." He replies. "Ok, goodbye, Klein" he said back, they turn around about to run. "Kirito!" Klein said, before they went off. They walk off "Hey… Kirito." He said again, "Kirito you were actually pretty cute." Kirito turn around, so does he's friend looking at Kirito and also Klein "That's my type." He added, "And then unkempt faces of yours suits you ten times better." He said back and ran off with his 4 friend's right behind him.

* * *

On the pathway, while running as a group thinking stuff, and remembering some stuff, Kirito though his sister crying, front of them spawn 5 wolves to stop them.

_We… we… we will survive in this world as brother_ them though as same and killing the 5 monster as same time with the bursting of their weapon.

* * *

**I completely re-upload it. So it so I can feel relax and this perfect idea for some of the names.**

**So what do you think about the story?**

**It takes me a while to make a mod to write a story, other stories have begun lost interested again, and hopping to come back.**

**Yeah, if you have read the novel or seen the anime I have been thinking different way OK! I got this while seen the first episode of the anime. **

**Why not a group?!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Illfang Falls**

It's been 1 month since the SAO it became a Death Game least than 2000 players have died. There are only a handful of player's will finish the game. Kirito and his 4 friends are together and been roaming around the floor 1, to find some mobs drop, rare item/legendary item, doing some quest and also for XP.

5 of them have created their very own guild called the Brotherhood. Kirito is the leader of their guild, they have voted out to be the leader. Kirito ask why he is the leader, their respond they know he will become great leader, even so they will be only small guild with small amount of member and the 4 friends will be co-leader.

They have been notice by people/players saw them. They know they are on a guild, people saw them with map and chatting with items and plan. People thinking they a well organize plan to find item, group of player just chatting or even could be a beta-tester who have reach the Floor 22. Information broker have said one of the player un-beta tester to be a group of 5 players made to that Floor 22.

'_It's been 1 month have pass least than 2000 players have died. We are going to discuss how to defeat, we have quickly are going to help other player all cost.'_ Kirito thought about facing the Floor 1 Boss. There guild reason, their rules and goals.

Rules:  
1. Respect everybody in the guild or non-guild member.  
2. Help any players are needed.  
3. Any Client of the Guild must attended to it

GOAL:  
Finish game

Their guild is small but strong with LVL, and rare/legendary items.

And the Guild is required a few things to be a member or you trusted to be or for reason. The things they have to do showing respect, honor, not selfish reason, a team, helping.

* * *

December 2, 2022

On the Town Floor 1

The Brotherhood is in a town setting up, A day of the meeting. They are currently near the fountain. "Guy's, let attend meeting. It could be interesting." Kirito said, they just nodded, they are not taking chances even how their items and LVL.

While going there _'Even, we are Beta-tester. We are not going to take a chances, A lot of the monster and boss have chance a lot, and a lot are will be same since the Floor 1 boss have minion when started.' _Kirito thought while going to the meeting of the about the boss.

They are at the some sort of meeting back on the Greeks have a meeting using the echo.

"Okay, let's get started, People!"

Kirito and 4 friends sit down together and attempt the meeting should be interesting, and work together to know how will show going to have happen.

"Thank you for coming today. My name Diabel" "I like consider job as Knight" he added, he have a blue hair front of him some curly going down, and his style of outfit really as a Knight. _'Impressive with the compo with his armor and clothes, but ours are better'_ Lewis thought about his style. He is right, soon they will have wear their styles of outfit freely wear any combo outfit or whatever, but still they have wear they know of the guild mile away by wearing there badge known as Brotherhood.

People are laughing, what he said about the Knight as his job. "There are no job systems in this game!" "Then, this meeting is a joke, right?" they said to him. We could say whatever, but their job or known as Class you like.

"Today, in early morning someone or a hacker has sent me a message." Diebel said, people are shock what Diabel said about "Hacker", Kirito and his friend shock too, by pretending. They have planned send the message so they won't catch or known what they look like and their guild. "The message of the hacker…"

Dear Diebel  
We have known the location of the Floor 1 boss. Do you know that rock tower, that where you can find the boss on the top floor. But, each level are not on the top, but a giant door with scary design that where you can find the boss. Each Floor of Aindrad is getting harder and harder of boss and monster. We have hope that you and rest of you are meeting will survive.

P.S I wish that I can force log-out player but that is add in the game. We can't sorry. Furthermore we can't spawn weapon, armor and col, or even lvl up. Could be risk you people will caught and he commence you people to die.

-Hacker

"Seriously?" "This Hacker had known much." "We should not trust him-" player are been saying much. "We should trust him, he spend lot of time not getting caught, so we let him!" Arthur defending the hacker (himself), they agree.

"We need to defeat the boss to reach the Floor 2 and tell everyone waiting in Town of Beginning. That possible to defeat the game." Diabel said with command aura not much same to Kirito. If Kirito take in-charge they will for sure follow his command.

"Everyone present here share this duty!" "Do you agree?" he added, player nodded, clap and whistle and the 5 friends claps.

"All right, then let us begin the planning." "First, divide into parties in to six." He added, "An ordinary party has no chance against a floor boss." He added again. "We'll need to form a raid group using multiple parties." He added again.

Kirito and his 4 friends are already party. "We'll, we are already party." Fernando said, "Hey, about um… her hiding those long hoody." Lewis pointed to the player beside them far away. They agree. Then went to the person, and said "You got left out?" "I wasn't left out." She reply, "Your right, she's a girl. Lewis I really don't understand the part came to women when they disguise themselves." Johnny said to Lewis. "I think its life, how I been living you know!" he reply, they understand even her. "I just stayed out of it because everyone seemed to know each other already." Said to them with soft voice to Kirito hears only. "A solo player?" Kirito said. He friend/brother/guild co-leader let him talk by himself. She turns head to him, "He just said we can't beat the boss on your own. So just for this fight?" Kirito said. She nodded, Kirito went to Main Menu and went to party list and sent an invite to her. Pop out to front of her "Kirito find you to a Party" and she accepts to the Party. Kirito look above left corner and see the name Asuna.

"Okay, you have formed your parties?" "Just a second" someone shout at the top and jumping going to down and go beside Diebel.

"My name Kibaou." Looking to Deibel and begin to say "I wanna say before we take on the boss." He added. Kirito gain interested, "some of you here to apologize to the two thousand who have died so far!" Kibaou said with anger with pointing his finger to the player. Kirito understand he is saying not only him and so the 4 of his friend.

"Kibaou-san, you are referring to beta-testers." Diebel know what he saying about. "Of course I am." With anger he replies. "On that day this stupid game started, the beta guys ditched us beginners, they all disappeared." Kibaou said again. "They took all the good hunting spots and easy quest for themselves, so only they could get stronger." Kibaou added. "And then, they just ignore the rest of us." while waving his at the end. "I'm sure someone here was in the beta!" shouted to them. "They should get their knees and apologize, and give up all the items and money they've hoarded." "Otherwise, we can't trust them to protect us as party members, and they shouldn't trust us." Kibaou added. Kirito feel betrayed from the society of SAO player, the 4 know Kirito feels right now.

"May I speak?" A tall player in age of 27 years old player color brown skin, "My name Agil." He said his name, "Kibaou-san, tell me if I have this right. You're saying that because the beta-tester didn't care of them, many beginners died. That they should take responsibility, apologize, and provide compensation. Correct?" Agil said to Kibaou, "Y-Yeah." Kibaou reply, Agil show a book much like Guide Book, made form beta tester, "You got this book, didn't you? It provided for free at the item store." Agil said. "Sure, I did." Kibaou reply to Agil.

Arthur and Fernando just thinking that he just trying to get much blame for beta tester of the knowledge and a head of other, to the items and quest are easy to them. Some are hard or chance of the quest.

"Why?" kibaou ask "It was compiled from information given by the beta testers" Agil reply. "Seriesly." Player asks with shock. Lewis stand up and said "It is true, I completely one of the beta tester." People staring him, and he added "I am one of the beta tester, who have given information to the Guide Book, like how to make guild, quest, mob area, and items cost. Further there are also a boss name's skills, items that are legendary and rare. But, we can only find 22 bosses only due to group of beta tester made that far more like they reach Floor 22. And, furthermore again, least than 40% of beta tester made the guide book sending e-mail to the NerveGear, and I am one of those beta tester who have given information to the Guide Book." Player shock, what he have said. "Is this all true?" Agil said, "Yes." And "Even still, everybody have right to the information, even to the players died. Diebel please read to the players are here for the defeating boss called Illfang the Kobold Lord. That latest issues please" and then he sat down. Kibaou and Agil sat down to the nearest.

"Okay." Diebel said, and grab the book. "He is right the boss name Illfang the Kobold Lord. He is guarded by assistants known as Ruin Kobold Sentinels. He is armed with axe and buckler. He has four life bars, and when last enters the red, he switch sword-type weapon called Talwar. His attack pattern chance as well." Diebel said, "Wow…" or "Amazing…" players said. He closed the book "This concludes the briefing." He added. "Lastly, items will be automatically distributed. EXP goes to the Party that defeats the monster. And whoever receive an items keep it. Any objection?" Diebel added. "Okay, we leave tomorrow, at ten in the morning" Diebel added again. "See there!" he said to his last word to the meeting and other stand up and talk, but the Kirito group or Party going to ready for the battle, they are going to upgrade their equipment, but the new party member left. Not going with them. They went curiosity for leaving.

"What with her?" Fernando ask them or the group, "I don't know, brother." His cousin Arthur.

Deibel look at the group of beta tester.

* * *

At the Evening, players have time, light, light up automatics, let go the Kirito group. They are been training to the boss, what with them they have been training on the afternoon or doing quest.

People have time, some have drinking some wine, but the hood player sitting by herself, by the near plants. Kirito saw of course, he can the guild member or Party on the map.

Eating a loaf bread, "It's pretty tasty, isn't it?" the girl look right side of her the voice came from, it is Kirito. "May I sit down?" Kirito ask her, she turn away and Kirito beside her just a few mile away and sit down, and she move a little to move away from her, Kirito get a Loaf Bread too and eat. "Do you really think it's good?" she asks him "Of course" he replies. "I've been eating at least one daily, ever since arriving in this town. I do chance it up a little, though" he added. "Chance it up?" she ask him with confuse, and then Kirito get an item like a pot. "Trying putting some on the bread." Kirito said, and she reaches her finger at the top and taps some glow on her finger, she shock and Kirito show where to put it, and she did. "Cream?" she said, and Kirito do same, and then the pot shattered piece but colored blue. And, he eat his bread, and she eat her bread with one bite, and eat the bread fast all gone.

"It's the reward for quest called The Heifer Strike Back one village behind us. If you want to do it, I'll show some tricks." He asks her, and she shack her for NO. "I didn't come this town for food." She replies to him. "Then why did you?" he ask her, "So I can still be me?" she reply to him. "I'd rather stay here until the very end than sit and rot away at the inn, back in the town." She said, and holds her hand "Even if I get killed by a monster, I don't want to lose to this game…" "To this world." "No matter what" she added to those words. "I wouldn't let my party member dying on me…" he said. "So at the least, don't die tomorrow."

"By the way…"

"Hmm…"

"What's that above your HP bar?" she asks him curiosity, Kirito smile and said "It is known that you are in a guild." "Can you tell what guild are you in?" She asks him. "The guild called Brotherhood, me and 4 friends are the only guild member additional member one female. She's a bit annoying." He replies to her.

"Um… Where are the other's?" she ask him again. "They are at their temporary house from the quest, got only few days can still on their house, got our own house. Arthur and Fernando back to their house, they are really twins. They use spear, shield and they have sword for emergency for incase they lost their spear" He said, that get Asuka interested about Kirito guild. "Lewis is a Swordsman like me, he is completely at home doing his personal work like crafting or making potion or whatever he is doing to help us and the other, or sometime he write his book for formula. And last Johnny, he use an axe and he is kind of guy of person explore places find treasure chest, and finding rare items or what he like to explore." Kirito said, Asuna sound very interesting about his guild, "By the way, who's the leader?" Asuka ask him "I'm the leader, and the 4 them are co-leader that's ll." He reply, Asuna getting interested by the Guild called Brotherhood, she have forgotten the other member that one member female.

"Well, see you. I'm going home now; I'm going to rest for tomorrow." Kirito stand up. "Um…" Asuna ask him shyly, Kirito get curiously "Hmm…" "Well… Can I stay for your place for the night…? I can low with col. I can afford for an Inn. Please can I stay at your house for the night?" she stands up and bowed. Kirito just shock well he have no choice she is party member. "Sure." Kirito smile they both stand up and went to Kirito house.

* * *

December 3, 2022 Floor 1: Lost Forest

Kirito, Asuna, and 4 friends are back, the other is a head. "Let go it over again. We leftover are supposed to target boss helpers, the Ruin Kobold Sentinels." He said, "I know, I'll use a sword skill to knock their poke up. The second I do, switch in." he added, "Switch?" she asks them. "Is this your first time in a party?" Johnny asks, she said "Yes". 5 friends stop to what she said, and she stop and turn around look at them, Kirito action her hands down and back down to a little, the rest faceplam. "Let's keep walking, while explaining about Switch." Lewis said, and they all agree. "Well… Switch like a tag-team, when Party member say switch, it is time you or other party member going to take out the monster, like you are weak or something, ah. It is like both of you use skill and come back some force to you and time to recover, that the part you switch." Lewis said, "Thanks for the explanation." She replies.

They are all outside the Boss Door; they are ready to face them. "Listen up, everyone. I have only one thing to say. Let's win!" Deibel said, people are ready. "Let's go!" Diebel and open the door.

The Boss sitting his throne and every player are going too slowly to face him off. And, then have some kind of colors. '_Ah, crap we can't use our crystal, but the good thing is we didn't buy a crystal yet!' _Lewis Though. And, the Illfang the Kobold Lord jump and gain the four bar life, his assistance arrive Ruin Kobold Sentinels. They charge to the players, "Commence Attack!" Deibel commanded, every player attack, Kibaou and one Ruin Kobold Sentinels head one and begin their battle.

**Break**

Players fighting or Party fighting Ruin Kobold Sentinels of each Deibel commands each party to attack, offence, defense and fighting Ruin Kobold Sentinels

"Sentinels heading!" one player shouted, the twins headed to them front, it is skills, the twins ready to use their spear, they their shield like silver, called ". Lewis and Johnny fighting one of the Sentinels they know how easy it will be.

Kirito and Asuna fighting one of the Sentinels "Kirito and miss get one of those sentinels!" Lewis said, "Got it!" Kirito replies, and slash, the Sentinel come back with wide open, "Switch!" he added, Asuna came and attack "Number three!" she said. _'I tough she was a beginner. But she's incredible. She's so fast; I can't even follow her blade.' _Kirito though, and Asuna finish the Sentinel, "Good job." Kirito said, and a Sentinel spawn, Kirito face it and finish with one slash for them just easy.

Illfang the Kobold Lord roar and throw away his axe and shield, That it the signal, Brotherhood to commence full attack, the plan is simple twin take care the sword, Lewis, Johnny and Kirito attack the boss with strategy made of the weapon Talwar boss use, co-leader look at Kirito waiting for the signal, and he give the signal by nodding. "We got plans to keep." He whisper and slash the Sentinel and run to the boss to commence the attack, even the boss weapon chance they are prepare. Asuna get curiosity about 5 party of her went to the boss. "Look like the information was right" Kibaou said, Kirito and his friends. "Stand back" Deibel said, "I'll go!" he added. _'Wait I though we suppose to surrounded but our plan head on' _Kirito thought. Deibel look at Kirito group. They gain his attention what he look at them. Deibel get on position for a skill move and Illfang get his sword, Kirito and his groups are shock 'That's not Talwar! It's a No-Dachi!' Kirito thought and so he's group, 'It's not same as the beta test!' Kirito thought. "NO!" Kirito shouted Kibaou gain who shouted, "Jump back as fast you can!" Kirito shouted, his 4 friends know that weapon.

Deibel going front of him and he jump, at the pillar to pillar, and Deibel looking the sounds, and Allfang in the middle, Lewis ran fast to save him before it is too late. But, it is too late. He got slash front and back toward players back. "Deibel!" shouted, and Allfang jump middle of the players and roar at them. "Deibel!" Kirito going to him and the 4 brotherhood co-leader going to the Allfang, his life points is going down. "Why did you try to do it alone?" Kirito ask and getting a potion to let him drink, but he stops him. "You were… a beta tester, weren't you?" Deibel ask. "You know what I am doing?" Deibel ask again. Kirito gain the attention what he is doing. "You were after the last attack bonus rare item." Kirito said. "You were a beta tester, too?" he ask him and Deibel blink and smile. "Please… defeat… defeat the boss" Deibel said. While co-leaders of the Brotherhood are fighting it best without Kirito. "For Everyone…" Deibel last word and he shattered too many blue pieces.

'_When the game started, the only thing that we thing about was surviving.' _Kirito though. Arthur, Fernando, Johnny, and Lewis look at Kirito waiting for his command. 'However, Deibel, you were a beta tester. But you never abandon the other players. You led everyone, and you fought brilliantly! You tried to do what we have done.' Kirito thought, and look to Allfang, and Asuna and his 4 friends came by his side, "I'll go, too" she said, "Thanks." He replied, "Here's the plan's two of us will be middle, you and your twin brother Fernando, and then us, and then Lewis and lastly Johnny." Kirito said and they nodded and run toward the Allfang.

Allfang pause for a while setting for skill and attack head on, the twins in position and Allfang blade hit the shield got impact of the shield lead to coming back with open "Switch!" they shouted, and Kirito and Asuna head on, Kirito going to hit him, he use skill while running got the same result hitting same time of blade with skill he shouted "Switch!" it's Asuna turn going to finish but, the Allfang see it and going to slice her but, "ASUNA!" she blocked in time, without calling switch they are going to head on, but they fail they got back to the twins. Kirito and Asuna are going to finish it, they have to recover.

Kirito hit the blade but miss went under hit him and going back toward Asuna. Kirito HP going down Allfang going to finish but Agro came in time, to save them. "Nice one! Agro! You save them in time!" Lewis shouted, "OK, gentlemen we hold him for a while until Kirito recover." Lewis added, they agree and hold him off.

With hitting the blade is not going to badge his defense and slice flying the player. Allfang jump in the air and skill to finish it. "Watch out!" Kirito shouted to them and put his blade at back and started glow for his skill. "I'll get you first!" Kirito shouted and hit his back. And fall back ground "Asuna…" he shouted and said "One last hit! Will do it together!" he said, "Roger" she said back to him.

Together going forward to Allfang while shouting, Allfang use a skill and then Kirito his skill to block it and then Asuna attack by fake, Kirito finish it, he slice Allfang and slice it again button to top more going to his head. And, Allfang explode. "W-We did it!" They all shouted of victory. Some are have level up. All cheering of winning some fist up and jumping other hands to other shoulder.

Kirito got a "Congratulation: You got the last attacking bonus" and receive the bonus item called Coat of Midnight. "Good Work." From Asuna, "That was splendid swordsmanship." Agil said, "That's was really impressive Leader." Arthur said. "Congratulations. The Victory belong to you." Agil said again.

"No…" Kirito reply, 4 friends just look at him with smile and beside them just a few feet. Players are clapping, shouting, giving thumps as well. "Why?" from Kibaou from the back. "Why did you let Deibel die?" Kibaou shouted. "Let him die?" Kirito ask, and his 4 friends understand what happened during that part. "You knew that technique that boss used!" "If you'd told us about that up front, he wouldn't die!" he added. Players looking around, while the 5 players or the guild called "Brotherhood" looking each other and making hand signal or whispering.

* * *

**What do you think about the Chapter 1?!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
